


Shades

by kinokon



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Gwiboon Sunbae berbicara dengan warna lipstiknya.





	Shades

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt hari ketiga : lipstick
> 
> Gwiboon eonni (meski kuharap dia adalah milikku) dan Choi Minho adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.
> 
> (Sesungguhnya tidak berniat untuk merusak rantai pasangan untuk prompt tapi Gwiboon eonni terlalu pas dengan tema hari ketiga)

Sekelas dengan Gwiboon _sunbae_ membuatku jadi memerhatikannya tanpa sadar. Tidak hanya pintar dan menarik, tapi sunbae juga punya dandanan yang menyesuaikan suasana hati. Oh, sesungguhnya ini hanya survei kecil-kecilan yang kulakukan karena bosan mendengar presentasi.

Jika suasana hatinya sedang tenang atau biasa saja, _sunbae_ akan mewarnai bibirnya merah muda. Tipikal warna-bibirku-tapi-lebih-oke. Sama halnya ketika ia datang telat karena ketiduran (pasti tidak kepikiran warna lain sih kurasa) tapi biasanya ditambah perona pipi sedikit.  
Jika sedang bergembira, biasanya berkisar antara warna persik hingga jingga semu merah. Pokoknya warna yang cukup ngejreng tapi tidak menyakiti mata. Tidak seperti dosen fonetik yang kadang mengajar dengan lipstik jingga cerah seperti labu yang siap dipanen.  
Kalau presentasi sih, biasanya _sunbae_ memakai lipstik warna merah yang agak mentereng (tidak terlalu mentereng sih karena lebih condong ke merah dengan warna dasar biru?) dan riasan mata sedikit gelap. Duh, kalau sudah dandan semacam ini sih siapa yang mau melewatkan presentasinya. Aku saja sampai nekat datang setelah selesai diinfus (meski setelahnya aku diomeli _sunbae_ dan digoblok-goblokan oleh temanku karena kabur dari rumah sakit).  
Tapi jangan sekali-kali mendekati _sunbae_ jika memakai warna plum atau yang gelap-gelap begitu. Itu tandanya _sunbae_ sedang marah besar. Ya atau minimal suasana hatinya tidak enak.  
Aku pernah melihat _sunbae_ mengaplok wakil ketua BEM saat memakai lipstik warna plum. Keras sekali loh sampai berbunyi cplak, aku yang melihatnya saja sampai gemetar. Isunya sih mereka putus. Tapi _sunbae_ cerita padaku katanya si wakil ketua BEM itu teman serumahnya (ooh hatiku sempat mau ambrol) dan kampret itu mengambil stok terakhir tampon _sunbae_ waktu dimintai tolong pacarnya untuk membelikan tampon tapi malah kelupaan. Ya memang yang begitu pantas sekali dikaplok.  
Nah, sekarang aku bingung. _Sunbae_ menemaniku belajar di perpustakaan tanpa memakai lipstik. Seingatku tadi dia masih memakai lipstik warna beri gelap (lalu menendang bokong si wakil ketua BEM) makanya aku sempat takut waktu _sunbae_ bilang akan menemaniku belajar untuk kuis. (Meskipun aku agak senang karena _sunbae_ asdos mata kuliah ini sih).  
“_Eonni_ sudah baik-baik saja?” pertanyaanku hanya dijawab dengan alis yang terangkat. “Tadi kan marah-marah dengan Minho _sunbae_.”  
“Oh tenang saja, asal tidak melihat mukanya lagi hari ini aku tidak bakal marah. Kenapa?”  
Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat. “Mau makan malam bersama setelah aku selesai satu soal lagi? Atau mau langsung pulang?”  
“Oke, makan di tempat biasa?”  
“Sip. Oh iya, yang i-“  
Kalimatku tidak selesai karena _sunbae_ mengecup bibirku secepat kilat. “Bereskan saja barangmu, soal yang itu tidak akan keluar. Kan aku yang disuruh membikin soalnya.”  
Oh, bodohnya. Aku pernah bilang pada _sunbae_ kalau tidak suka dicium saat pakai lipstik.

02.56  
04.10.19

**Author's Note:**

> Yang rindu Gwiboon eonni, mana suaranya?
> 
> AAAAAAAAASDFGHJKL!


End file.
